A Mudblood Fantasy
by mushroomsandphoenixwands
Summary: Hermione wakes up in the middle of the night and falls headfirst into an unusual adventure with her two best friends
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up with a start, backing up on her four poster bed as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She was quite disoriented after the bizarre nightmare she had just had and noticed that she was drenched in sweat. Her satin nightgown stuck to her skin and she decided that she needed some fresh air to cool off. Getting down from her bed, she used her wand to cast some light as it was a moonless evening and the girls' dormitory was in complete darkness.

Treading softly around the beds so as not to wake up the other girls, Hermione made her way to a narrow window on the opposite side of the room which was incidentally the only window in the entire dormitory. The reason for there being only one window was explained by the previous headmasters' and headmistresses' fear of boys getting into the dorm which Hermione thought was quite silly. 'I know exactly what to do if any boys try to get into our dorm, I'll just fire a stinging hex right at his dong', murmured Hermione to herself with a giggle, surprised at her own vulgarity.

She stumbled over something on the ground and almost fell, gasping and grabbing onto a nearby bedpost to steady herself. It was someone's school trunk and she glanced down crossly at the sleeping owner. Open mouthed and snoring, Lavender, the owner, seemed to be in a deep, peaceful sleep, clad only in a tiny pair of crimson panties, her plump, round breasts hidden by the ridiculously large teddy bear she was curled up with.

Averting her eyes from the voluptous figure with a frown, Hermione finally made it to the window, gulping in the fresh air and looking out at the starry sky, shivering slightly as the breeze blew through her soaked gown. She decided she would get a chill in the morning if she stood there with her wet gown so she pulled it off over her head and let it drop to the ground, relishing the feel of the cool night air as it nipped at her bare skin. After she had dried herself, she picked up her damp gown and walked towards the dormitory entrance, a sudden thought coming to her head.

Standing naked by the window had somewhat aroused her and she felt a moistness spreading between her thighs along with a desire to do something sexy and dangerous. She contemplated walking down to the prefects' bathroom, which was two floors below the Gryffindor common room to have a bath. With just her wand to cover her nakedness, it was quite uncharacteristic of her to want to do something like this and she began to think of how humiliating it would be if someone were to encounter her.

Nevertheless, she pushed aside these thoughts and bravely opened the dormitory door and peeked down at the common room, which was entirely devoid of any fellow Gryffindors. This was no surprise as it was half past two in the morning and she assured herself that no one would be out and about at this time.

The fires were still burning dimly as she tiptoed past the comfy armchairs, glancing edgily towards the boys' dormitory and hurrying to the exit with her wand at her side. Hoping that the Fat Lady was asleep, Hermione opened the portrait door, which swung towards her with a slight creak and stepped out hastily, taking care not to shut the door as she would otherwise have to wake the Fat Lady up, who was now snoring loudly, to get back in.

Her heart pounding in her chest, she looked around at the dimly lit landing, her eyes sweeping warily over the paintings on the walls, whose owners were all fast asleep or were at least pretending to be. She had barely taken two steps when she suddenly heard a burst of laughter and the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

Panicking, she looked around wildly for a place to hide but there was nowhere to go. Squeezing herself against the wall with her bare skin grazing on the cold stone, she froze in place as the footsteps came nearer, hoping that the shadows would conceal her.

As the voices became clearer she realized with horror who it was. There was no mistaking them, it was Harry and Ron, talking quite loudly and cheerfully about something and she thought she caught the words '...probably a hairy cunt'. What in the world had they been doing outside at this hour, thought Hermione desperately, a single bead of sweat trickling down her back and settling down between her small curved butt-cheeks.

They were now only a few feet away from her and she crossed her fingers, hoping feverishly that they wouldn't notice her. As they came into view, she noticed them walking somewhat unsteadily, arms around each other and Ron swaying dangerously with a bottle of what looked like Firewhisky in his hand. She stood as still as a statue, wishing she could somehow melt into the wall and back into the common room.

Just then, Ron lost his balance and staggered towards her, pulling Harry along with him and she gasped as he tripped over her leg, Ron crying out in surprise and clawing at her as all three of them crashed to the ground.

Hermione, now stunned with shock, tried to get to her feet but she was buried under Ron and her efforts were in vain, he was too heavy to push off. She finally managed to slide out from under him and was about to jump to her feet but she heard a sharp snapping sound just then as Ron rolled onto her wand.

Shrieking in horror, Hermione pushed him away, quite forgetting her predicament. This prompted Ron to heave himself to his feet, surprisingly fast considering his inebriated state and grab her shoulder firmly, pointing his wand in her direction and muttering 'Lumos'.

Hermione was temporarily blinded by the light which was shining directly at her face and she squinted, shielding her eyes with her hands instead of the rest of her body which was completely exposed.

'Bloody hell Hermione, what the 'ell are you doing here?', gasped Ron in amazement, goggling at her as she brought her hands down with all possible haste, remembering that she was unclothed.

'Seven hells, are you...you're naked!' sputtered Ron, unable to believe what he was seeing.

'Blimey Harry, look at this, are you seeing this, it's Hermione and...a-and she is starkers!' blurted out Ron looking round at Harry who was just getting to his feet.

'Oh Ron, I c-can explain, p-please keep your voice d-down, just p-p-lease go inside the c-common room and t-to your dorms and I'll c-come and tell you what happened.'

'Blimey, I don't know Hermione, you're n-naked ', replied Ron, gaping at her awkwardly, his face reddening as he wrestled with the question of whether or not he should look at her. Hermione, who was simply shaking in embarassment and distress, was doing a bad job of covering her boobs and Ron could not stop staring at her pale but firm breasts.

'Are you alright Hermione, did something happen, why are you outside and w-what happened to your clothes?', stammered Harry, who by now had come to his senses and was looking in shock at the naked girl in front of him.

Hermione was speechless, literally lost for words and she could only stare at the two perplexed faces in front of her. In the middle of this exruciatingly painful moment, she couldn't help feeling a rush of warmth coursing all over her body even though it was quite cold in the hallway. She could feel a tingling sensation between her legs and a peculiar sort of emptiness in her vagina, as if it were magically expanding itself and something began to moisten her fingers which were crossed over her legs to cover her modesty.

Dazed and completely taken over by this sudden influx of emotions, she almost forgot where she was and had an irresisitible urge to slide her fingers inside her now throbbing pussy and to her horror, her middle finger, as though it had a mind of its own, inched downwards, circling around her pulsing hole and edging slowly between her wet lips.

'HERMIONE!'

Hermione was jerked back into reality as Ron yelled her name. He was looking at her in a weird way, his eyes now shamelessly running over her body, taking everything in with an unmistakeably hungry expression on his face. Harry, who was right beside him, stood rigidly with his hands clenched into fists, his gaze piercing through Hermione, as she bit down hard on her lower lip to try and curb the flood of emotions, drawing blood in the process.

As she licked away at the droplets of blood, Ron moved slowly and unsteadily towards her, getting so close that she could smell the Firewhisky and cigarettes on his breath, all the while keeping his eyes locked on to hers, immobilising her with his stare. Without warning, he reached out suddenly and pulled the hand covering her warm breasts, exposing her erect little nipples which were getting harder and extremely tender as he pushed her hand down with an uncharacteristic roughness, making her realize how intoxicated he must be.

She watched him anxiously, a mixture of fear and awe clouding her senses and gasping as he clamped his fingers down on both of her nipples, tugging hard and making her cry out in pain. Ignoring her cries, he pulled her closer, her nipples now bruised and aching as he squeezed on them fiercely.

'Ron, what are you doing?' screamed Hermione, 'Stop it! Let me go! What's wrong with you, you're hurting me!'.

She tried to prise his fingers away from her stinging nipples to no avail and she flailed her arms out at him to try and slap some sense back into him. However, this only seemed to provoke him even further and to her immense shock, he responded by slapping her hard across her face and as she turned to look at him in disbelief, he slapped her across the other cheek, even harder this time, knocking the wind out of her as he did so.

Dizzy and disoriented, she tried to focus, breathing hard, tears welling up in her eyes as her face burned from the brutal strikes she had just been dealt. She saw Ron looking down at her with an unapologetic expression and she looked to Harry in desperation, pleading with her eyes as the lump in her throat made it hard to say anything.

Harry gave her a cold look and proceeded to step around Ron to her left, casually brushing her hair with his hand as he moved behind her. Bewildered and scared, Hermione tried to process what was happening and attempted to turn around but was roughly pulled back by Ron pinching her nipples harder than ever.

As she shrieked in agony, she felt Harry's hands cupping around her butt-cheeks and he squeezed them hard, making her jump and stay on her toes before he proceeded to smack her ass cheeks repeatedly, prompting her to shield her buttocks with her hands, still facing Ron. This did not seem to bother Harry as he simply grabbed both her hands and held them firmly with one of his.

She was now unable to move, locked in position both by her nipples and her hands behind her back. Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she tried to fathom what her two best friends were doing to her.

'Please Harry, p-please Ron, p-please let me go, d-don't do this' begged Hermione, sobbing back tears and hoping that they would realise how much they were hurting her. To her dismay, she received another sharp spank from behind, inducing laughter from Ron, who finally released her nipples, causing an involuntary moan of relief from Hermione.

'Alright Hermione, I promise to play nice', smirked Ron mockingly and began to gently rub her nipples with his thumb, causing Hermione to whine and quiver on her toes.

'Shut up Hermione, we don't want any of these portaits to wake up, so be quiet and we might just go easy on you', bossed Ron, licking his thumbs and forefingers while he rubbed her bruised nipples.

Hermione said nothing, sobbing silently as she tried to think of a way to persuade the boys to stop whatever they were trying to do. Harry was now shamelessly trying to force her legs open as she had locked them together and she wailed as he forced his hand between her legs. This earned her another hard slap from Ron and he grabbed her by the throat, squeezing hard and making her choke and struggle as he brought his lips to her ears.

'Be quiet Hermione, if you scream again I'll be very angry' , whispered Ron in a low, calm voice that terrified Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry proceeded to slide his hand between her legs, stroking the soft tuft of hair that cushioned her crotch and began to rub her pussy lips, marveling at how wet she already was. Her legs trembled as he continued to explore her sex, running his fingers around her lips, rubbing her clit in a circular motion causing her to twitch and squirm in his hands.

Now in complete control, Harry grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him and looked directly into her eyes. She looked down at her feet, too terrified to make eye contact with him and shakily clasped her now free hands in front of her vagina. Harry immediately grabbed her hands and forced them roughly apart , yanking her entire body towards him as she gasped in fear. He pushed her chin up with his finger, forcing her to look at him and she tried to look away while he eyed her terrified expression with amusement, her hazel brown eyes flickering sideways and gleaming in the fiery light of the torches.

Harry, smirking in approval at her reaction, put one hand on her hips and shoved her towards the wall, lifting her hands over her head and pinning her against the wall by the wrists. He could smell her strongly now, a mixture of sweat and sex from her exposed underarms in his breath as he moved in towards her, nosing at her neck and throat, causing her to arch her back involuntarily as he bit at her throat softly, relishing her sweet scent and the soft velvety texture of her skin.

"Keep your hands over your head, don't bring them down until I tell you to" ordered Harry in a soft voice as he cupped one hand over her throat and grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of her neck. Then, without warning, he jammed his tongue into her mouth, prising her lips apart with the intensity of his kiss as he yanked her towards him by her hair to lock her lips onto his.

His tongue was deep inside her mouth now and she could feel it pressing the sides of her cheeks as he proceeded to kiss her with a passion that was beyond aggressive. Suddenly he pulled back and stopped a few inches away from her face and looked at her to gauge her reaction.

She looked at him with disgust as she was overwhelmed by the lingering taste of tobacco and whiskey inside her mouth. Her expression did not seem to please Harry and he slapped her sharply, without a single word, in an almost casual manner. The slap brought fresh tears to her eyes and her face stung. Hermione bit back a scream as she knew it would only get worse if she were to make too much noise. But it was no use as she received another stinging slap across her other cheek and she passed out, in pain and shock.

_...30 minutes later..._

Draco looked at her disdainfully, inspecting her quivering body from head to toe, with a characteristic sneer on his face. Casually brushing a strand of blonde hair out of his face, he stepped closer to her.

"What a pathetic excuse for tits you have Granger, if I didn't know any better I would have thought that Potter had brought us a boy", sneered Malfoy.

" Look at that cunt of yours, what a fucking mess, haven't you heard about scissors, it looks like I could get lost in that jungle of yours", continued Malfoy with contempt.

Ron snickered at this, which was quite a bizarre thing to happen since it was he who would always defend her from Malfoy's insults and Hermione was simply lost for words. Then she remembered that her two best friends had actually brought her to the Slytherin dungeons and she was no longer surprised.

"Lift your arms up slut, let's see if your tits look bigger when you puff them out", ordered Malfoy, while slowly removing his belt and folding it into a loop. He let this hang by his side and Hermione's eyes immediately locked onto it, her alarm clearly showing on her face which Malfoy instantly noticed . He smiled and swung the belt back and forth coldly, taunting her with every swing.

Hermione was standing with her back grazing a cold stone wall, under a lantern that was shaped like two thick intertwined serpents. They were in the Slytherin common room and there were a few fires burning softly but since it was almost a quarter past three there was no one outside. No one, except for the two Slytherins in front of her.

She was facing Draco Malfoy and beside him stood Pansy, a girl that she loathed. She was probably his girlfriend, thought Hermione, or maybe just one of his sluts. Pansy was looking at her with malice in her eyes, as she loathed Hermione as much as she did her and had a delighted expression on her face.

"Didn't you hear what he said, Mudblood, lift your fucking arms up already, I thought you were supposed to be smart!", laughed Pansy and slapped Hermione hard across her face. Hermione, being slapped for the dozenth time in the past hour, couldn't hold back any longer and burst into tears, looking around at Harry and Ron to somehow try and bring them back to their senses. But it was pointless, they were all looking at her with amusement and didn't seem to care about what they were doing.

Draco lifted his belt and swung it hard through the air, making Hermione jump at the cracking sound it made. She promptly raised her hands in the air and took a deep breath to try and expand her chest, earning shrieks of laughter from the onlookers.

"That's better Granger, now I can actually see the outline of your tits, congratulations".

"Ten points to Gryffindor!", shrieked Pansy with glee.

Draco looked at her with a smirk and kissed her hard on the lips. She started to giggle and blush as he continued to kiss her neck and mouth, his hands feeling her breasts through her satin nightgown.

"Pathetic, " thought Hermione, biting back tears, "what a little whore this one is!"

"Okay Granger, what do you have to say for yourself?" drawled Malfoy tauntingly as she stood there wandless and exposed, her legs locked tightly together and her hands behind her back as instructed by Malfoy. "Why are you standing there as if petrified?" jeered Malfoy. "I don' think I jinxed you yet, so I assume you are still capable of moving!" "Turn around!"

Hermione turned around slowly, still feeling somewhat defiant even though the chances of her getting out of her present predicament seemed quite minimal. She faced the wall and felt the stone graze against her nipples that were still swollen from being pinched and twisted. Her anxiety now rose exponentially as she had no clue what would happen next and she did not dare look over her shoulder.

Draco's slippers crunched softly as he stepped towards the naked girl who had pinned herself against the wall, trying to close herself off from everyone else. He found this quite amusing and casually clutched a handful of her hair and yanked her backwards from the wall, eliciting a shriek of protest from Hermione along with a few muffled sobs.

Draco could smell the fear on her and felt her tremble and quiver as he proceeded to trace a finger along the back of her spine, all the while having a firm grip on her bushy hair, effectively preventing her from moving.

He moved his finger across her back to her shoulders and whispered, "Lift your arms up," and ran his finger up along her right side all the way up to her armpit which was now moist with sweat and prickly with stubble. He moved his finger in a circle, enjoying the bristly feel of her underarms as she squirmed, trying to make him stop, a mixture of anger and excitement flooding her brain, which confused her.

Draco took her outstretched arms and turned her around to face him, their eyes now only inches away from each other. Hermione was now terrified and looked at her feet, breathing hard, trying to anticipate what would happen. Draco, now enjoying himself immensely, touched her face gently, and slowly lifted her chin up, bringing her eyes to his, gazing deep into them, effectively communicating to her that she should better do as he said and obey him, however ridiculous or unacceptable it may be.

"Get on your knees"

Hermione entered into a trance as she was pushed down gently to her knees by Draco and winced as the cold marble floor touched her knees. Draco moved closer to her and got hold of her hair with his right hand to pull her closer to him, making her feel completely controlled and vulnerable.

Suddenly, he yanked her up all the way into a standing position and pushed her back against the wall, pressing her against the rough stone edge. He then proceeded to slap her thighs, alternating between right and left, switching his grip on her hair to his left hand. He continued to slap the inside of her thighs and it was starting to hurt her, her milky skin reddening with each blow.

She involuntarily put a hand out to shield herself from his next blow and managed to catch his hand before it grazed her thigh. She immediately withdrew her hands behind her back, realizing with horror that she had made a huge mistake.

"Did you just fucking try to stop me?" asked Draco in a low, menacing voice, the smirk on his face gone and replaced with a look of disapproval. "How dare you try to stop me you little mudblood whore!"

"I'm sorry," said Hermione meekly. "I didn't mean to do that, I just couldn't help it."

Gripping her by the ear, Draco pushed her down onto her knees again, this time more forcefully, causing Hermione to give a small squeal as she tried to balance herself with her hands locked behind her back.

As she knelt there in anticipation, he began to slowly unbutton his trousers and she looked up in spite of herself and felt her jaw drop as she saw what faced her. Draco wasn't wearing any briefs, those were probably his sleeping pants and as he peeled them down to his thighs, Hermione stared open mouthed at his dick, shocked at how surprisingly big he was.

She almost reached out, with a sudden desire to stroke this majestic appendage that was Draco's penis. It was now changing shape, like a snake uncoiling itself, his penis began to grow and point towards her. Hermione had seen a few penises before, mostly in biology books and in magazines that Ginny would sometimes give her but this was the first time she was seeing a boy naked in person.

As she gaped at his growing cock, Hermione felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her body and an influx of emotions rushing through her brain. The fact that she was butt naked, kneeling in front of Draco Malfoy and his cock, watched by a crowd of people that she knew, made her extremely aroused and she felt the wetness spreading inside her vagina. Her mouth was salivating and she felt her pussy throb, causing her to let out a small, involuntary moan as she waited anxiously for what would come next.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco couldn't help himself. Seeing Hermione Granger naked and on her knees in front of him, so vulnerable and subdued, made him extremely hard. His dick was now throbbing and just as he thought of sliding his dick between her pretty little mouth, Pansy, his main girl, laid a hand on him from behind, walking to his side and marveling at his now erect cock. She was looking at him in awe and admiration and reached out nervously to cradle his erection with her hands, looking absolutely thrilled with the privilege of holding his majestic cock. Draco, now overcome with lust and desire, pulled her closer to him, groping her breasts through her shirt as she began to stroke his dick with earnest.

Hermione looked on longingly, as Pansy began to touch herself through her tiny shorts and caress Draco's penis with fascination while he ran his hands all over her, exploring the contours of her shapely body, groping his way down to her legs and pulling at her thin shorts, moving her fingers aside and parting the fabric to finger her now dripping lips and stroking the little bush of hair that she had between her legs. Although she was scared and apprehensive of what may yet happen to her, Hermione almost wished that Draco would rather focus on her and not on that annoying (though attractive) whore, Pansy.

Draco, now losing all of his self control, ripped Pansy's shirt open, making the buttons fall and scatter away. She was now very red faced and short of breath, and her pretty little nipples stood quite stiff. She took his hand and pushed his fingers further inside her, closing her eyes and moaning as he continued to finger her while fondling her boobs.

"Potter, you may want to check this one out," announced Draco. "She is ripe for fucking, I'll get her juiced up and then you can put your dirty Gryffindor dick inside her cunt. I'll let you use her this one time since you brought me this little mudblood," he laughed.

Harry moved forward, turned on massively after seeing how the Slythering girl was fawning on Draco and grabbed her by the shoulder. He had never talked more than a few words with her during his entire time at Hogwarts and it felt quite surreal that he was given the chance to fuck her.

The entire reason why he and Ron had decided to bring Hermione to the Slytherin dungeons was because they knew very well that Draco would pay handsomely to have his way with her. And by payment, what they had in mind was Draco's little group of girls who functioned as a kind of harem. His father was a much respected Death Eater as well as one of the most weathiest wizards in all of England and naturally the Slytherin girls were lining up to get into Draco's good books (and pants). The fact that he was handsome only made it easier.

Hermione, down on her knees on the rough marble floor, watched in amazement as Harry swung Pansy around and pushed her roughly on to the floor. She let out a small scream of surprise...and only just managed to break her fall with her hands. He tore her shorts off violently, bunched it into a small ball and stuffed it inside her mouth. She gave a small moan of protest but he pushed her back down and slapped her ass while spreading her legs apart.

His hands quivering, Harry took off his robes over his head and stood for a moment in his underwear. He glanced briefly at Hermione who was watching him closely and Draco, who was also observing Harry with interest. A little self conscious now, Harry hastily pulled off his underwear to reveal his now growing cock to the spectators. Draco gave a brief nod of approval and turned back towards Hermione, his own penis standing at full attention.

Harry started stroking his cock while admiring the view he had of Pansy's amazing ass, her swollen pussy lips pink and almost hidden beneath all that juicy flesh. She was bent over obediently, with her hands touching the floor, her back arching upwards and her ass pointing in Harry's face.

His dick now rock hard, Harry pulled her by the waist, closer towards him, his heart now beating in his chest. Nobody knew that he was a virgin and he didn't want to cum too soon but he already felt so aroused that he wasn't sure how long he could manage to not cum while inside her warm, inviting pussy. A final second of hesitation and then he pushed himself slowly inside her, moaning with pleasure as his dick slid inside the moist and fleshy vagina that was open and waiting for him.

As he began to thrust and push himself harder and deeper inside the girl, it felt amazing and better than anything else he had ever tried. The joy of catching a Snitch ball in a Quidditch game was nothing compared to fucking a girl who wanted to be fucked. All thoughts of his parents or Voldemort (who was always in his mind) extinguished themselves and his primal instincts took over. Pansy was moaning through her gagged mouth and was thrusting her ass back towards him, hungry for his cock to be inside her. Harry pulled her by the hair and plowed her deep and hard.

As Harry started to go to work on Pansy, Draco took off his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted body, his chest muscles and six pack abs showing prominently in the dim candlelight. Hermione gazed at him with awestruck eyes, her pussy now tingling in anticipation of being fucked by Draco's anaconda sized cock. She had forgotten all about how Draco was a class A asshole and how he was always mean to her. All of that didn't matter anymore, she felt like a ball of clay in his presence, he could do whatever he wanted to her and she would take it gladly.

She was surprised at her emotions, having never had a proper sexual relationship with a boy before, she had never thought that she would turn out to be such a slutty little whore, particularly for someone like Draco. She imagined how he would probably boast of this to everyone in the morning but even that did not discourage her from looking up at him with pleading eyes, the desire to be fucked was apparent in her eyes.

Draco smirked at her expression, he knew that she wanted him, this was all too common an occurence for him. The countless number of Slytherin girls that he had fucked so far had all had the same puppy dog eyes when they saw him naked. Draco knew that girls were much bigger perverts than guys, it was only that they knew how to hide their sluttiness much better than guys could hide their erections. When he found out about how most girls were only too willing to have his dick inside them, he had never turned back. He had ended up with a small harem of Slytherin girls who were ready to do whatever he wished.

"Come closer, little slut, bring yourself to my feet," ordered Draco, standing straight and majestic over Hermione, who was kneeling before him. As she crawled towards him, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her. Hermione cried out as her knees grazed the floor and looked at him with a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Open your mouth, keep it wide open," he said firmly, his hand on her face, slowly caressing her cheek and pushing aside a strand of hair behind her ears. Hermione opened her mouth obediently and he cupped his hand softly around her throat. She instinctively put her hands on his legs to balance herself and slowly closed her eyes as she waited for him to penetrate her mouth.

Instead, he slapped her. Hard. Her face stinging, she looked at him in surprise, hurt and confused.

"Did I tell you to bring your hands forward?" demanded Draco angrily. " Keep your fucking hands behind your back unless I tell you otherwise. I don't want your dirty Mudblood hands touching me!" he thundered.

Hermione immediately pulled her hands back behind her and looked down at her feet in slight disappointment.

"Don't get any fancy ideas Mudblood, you aren't my girlfriend, you're just a little Gryffindor slut that I'm going to fuck just this one time," he insisted. "Do only what I say and maybe I will play nice," he finished assertively.

Hermione nodded her head meekly, ready to do anything he said at this point, all her dignity and self respect had evaporated as soon as Draco had lowered his pants.

"Now, beg me for it!" teased Draco. "Tell me how much you want my dick!"

Hermione was taken aback at this command. It was one thing to go along with whatever he said, but to actively display her enthusiasm would feel extremely humiliating, especially as Harry and Ron were in front of them!

"Go on, start begging me to fuck you, tell me what a dirty whore you are," continued Draco, a smug expression on his face.

Hermione gathered all her courage, tried to forget the little dignity that she had left and attempted to speak but nothing came out. She looked at him pleadingly, trying to convey the message with her eyes. In her mind, she thought to herself, "Can I even take his dick in my mouth? It's so huge, I'd probably choke! It's so beautiful though."

As she was gazing admiringly at Draco's penis, he suddenly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him. Hermione, her hands firmly behind her back, opened her mouth, her senses tingling as she felt his enormous penis slide through her lips and fill her entire mouth. She gasped and almost coughed but he was gentle, making sure to not jam his cock too fast and instead let her ease into it.

Hermione was suprised by the taste, she was expecting his penis to taste completely different but it was not really a taste at all. Slightly salty, but otherwise similar to sucking her thumb.

He started to fuck her mouth, holding her in place from her hair and thrusting his dick between her eager lips. He pulled out after a few seconds and she gasped for breath, her small but bouncy boobs moving rapidly as she inhaled. Before she could get in a proper breath he rammed his cock back in her mouth, this time going deeper than before and almost reaching the back of her throat. She tried hard not to gag but then he pulled out again, making her gasp for air once more. He continued to do this a few times, holding her firmly by the base of her ponytail the whole time, locking her into place and keeping her completely under his control. She had to remember not to bring her arms forward and began to fantasize how it would feel if he actually tied her hands.

He gave her a break and she was gasping for air again, she had only managed to take in three quarters of his dick, it was so big. Draco looked down at the excited girl, a wicked smile on his face as he saw the spit trickling down her lips before she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

He slapped her, a bit more lightly this time. She looked at him and immediately realized that she had forgot to keep her hands behind her back. He slapped her lightly on the other cheek and put two fingers in her mouth. She sucked them eagerly, and realized just then how wet she was. Her pussy was drenched and she could feel her juices begin to leak through her lips and down her thighs as she continued to kneel on the marble floor, her knees now slightly bruised.

Draco took the belt that he had dropped on the ground and stepped behind her.

"Stand up, mudblood. I'm going to make sure you can't use your hands again," he explained, as he looped the belt around her wrists, tying a sturdy knot and ensuring that she could not free her hands.

Hermione was so aroused at the amount of control he had over her now and how he could use her body in whichever way he wanted, that she thought she might cum any moment.

Behind Draco, Harry felt similarly aroused, his entire body was bristling with excitement and energy. As the Slytherin girl began to moan louder through her gagged mouth, he felt stronger and more powerful. Following Draco's lead, he yanked Pansy by her hair, turned her towards him and pushed her down on to her knees.

The bunched up shorts that he had stuffed in her mouth was now soaked with her spit and she gasped for air when he pulled it out. He wasted no time in replacing it with his throbbing cock and savored the feel of her tongue on the head of his penis as she licked him with great enthusiasm.

He started to pinch her nose so that she could not breathe and would instead concentrate solely on sucking him off. She began to tap his legs lightly after a few seconds of doing this, her eyes wide open but he ignored her as well as the gagging noises that she was making. He finally pulled out when she started to squeeze his legs, and she choked, tears streaming down her chocolate brown eyes as she looked at him reproachfully.

Harry looked around as Draco untied Hermione's hands, lifted her off the ground and swung her over his back. He walked over to a comfy looking couch, lowered her back on to the ground and sat down, motioning her to sit on his lap facing him.

She sat on top of him, resting her ass on his lap and her knees on either side of the couch before gathering the courage to touch his godlike chest. She ran her fingers over his upper body, fascinated by the thick muscles that enveloped him all over and proceeded to kiss his neck which was slightly rough with stubble, moaning softly as he stroked her pussy with practised fingers.

He then placed her hands on her hips and she understood what she needed to do. She raised up and slowly lowered herself down on to his dick, triggering sensations of pleasure through a thousand nerve endings as his dick penetrated her dripping pussy, sliding inside easily because she was now quite well lubricated. She was surprised that he could fit almost all of it inside her and had never imagined that such a thing could be possible, considering that the biggest thing she had put inside her before was her own index finger.

As Draco began to fuck her harder, his hands alternating between squeezing her soft breasts, pulling on her stiff nipples or cupping her ass, Hermione entered into a trance, closing her eyes as she realised she was about to cum, a feeling of great intensity that she had never experienced before. She bit down hard on her lips to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure and gripped Draco's arms as she prepared to explode.

But then suddenly, there was a noise, the sound of a door closing and the crunching sound of footsteps as someone marched inside the dungeon. Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder and was shocked to see the Head of Slytherin house approaching Harry from behind. He was tall, lean and dark skinned, with his long hair flowing all around him and Draco watched him apprehensively as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

"Draco! What is this?" demanded the tall wizard in a deep and commanding voice.

"Hi Professor Akeed, we were just er...about to...errr go to bed...actually," stuttered Draco weakly.

Professor Akeed narrowed his eyes, glaring at Draco who quickly looked away, ashamed to be caught fucking a Mudblood by his head of house. Professor Akeed had replaced Professor Snape, who had died inside his house mysteriously a year ago.

"Weasley, Potter, get out of my sight, I expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning," Akeed ordered. "Get ready for a month of detentions, I have quite a lot of chores to be done and it would be lovely to have your help," he remarked sarcastically as Harry and Ron hurried out of sight, glad to know that they would not be expelled.

"The two of you," he continued slowly, looking at the girls, "get dressed and report to my office immediately".

The girls, who had been hiding in fear, hastily draped whatever clothes they had over themselves and scampered out of the dungeon, still disoriented and horny after all of that dick, their pussies still tingling and itching for more cock.

"And you Draco, put that fucking dick back in your pants and get the hell back to your dormitory," he spat. "Don't let me catch you with your dick inside a Mudblood again, or I'll have a word with your dear father!"


End file.
